XY028: Heroes - Friends and Faux Alike!
is the 28th episode of Pokémon the Series: XY. Synopsis Ash, Serena, and Bonnie must find out who has been impersonating them in the town they have just arrived in. Episode Plot The heroes face Team Rocket, who captured Pikachu again. Ash sends Froakie, who uses Water Pulse, but Inkay dodges the attack. Clemont takes out a machine from his backpack as his eyeglasses glow. Inkay uses Psybeam, which the machine absorbs. Inkay goes to tackle the machine, but gets spinned into the machine and launched away. Froakie uses Bubble, hitting Inkay, while Pumpkaboo uses Shadow Ball. Clemont's machine absorbs Shadow Ball, including Pumpkaboo's Dark Pulse. Froakie uses Water Pulse, hitting Pumpkaboo, who is knocked onto James, who releases Pikachu. Using Thunderbolt, Pikachu easily blasts Team Rocket off. Ash, Serena and Bonnie praise Clemont, whose machine blows up. After being blown away, Team Rocket sees it was unfair the twerp used a machine during the battle. Jessie has a plan and whispers it to Meowth and James on obtaining this machine, as well as an idea on distracting the twerps. Elsewhere, a trainer praises Pancham, but they are approached by James and Inkay, disguised as Ash and Pikachu. The trainer introduces himself as Myron, while James asks Jessie, disguised as Serena, and Meowth, disguised as Bonnie, to come. Myron is surprised by Pikachu's voice and the fact it can fly, but Ash replies he trained it like that. Ash has Pikachu use Psybeam and Tackle on Pancham, despite Myron's protests. Serena claims Pancham is weak and the trio flees away, while Myron promises to report them to Officer Jenny. Team Rocket, disguised as Ash, Serena and Bonnie, continues to stir trouble in the town. The *real* heroes come into the town and Myron tells Ash he reported him. He notices Pikachu is not flying in mid-air and apologizes, having mistaken him for James. They go to a local restaurant and also are being mistaken for the ones that did not pay for the food they ate. After having their Pokémon a check-up at the Pokémon Center, the heroes come out and face Officer Jenny and three people. They accuse them for making trouble, but notice they look slightly different. Ash, Serena and Bonnie come with Officer Jenny to be asked some questions, leaving Clemont alone at the Pokémon Center. Team Rocket watches this and are pleased that Clemont is left alone. James praises Jessie for the success of this plan, while Jessie claims it is time for phase two. At the police station, Ash, Bonnie and Serena are told someone else, looking like them, is causing trouble in the town. Jenny gives them a picture and see the trio in it looks different. Jenny replies they are conducting investigation and advises them to lay low. They tell this to Clemont through the phone and log off. Ash, Serena and Bonnie find it strange there is no fake version of Clemont. Clemont is approached by Team Rocket, disguised as scientists, and ask him for his help on a machine, claiming his intellect could serve them. Clemont writes a note and gives it to Nurse Joy, who would give it to Clemont's friends, since he will be absent. At a warehouse, Clemont is being asked to finish an Heliolisk-like defense machine to defeat an Electric-type Pokémon causing trouble. As Clemont finishes the machine, Team Rocket contact their boss and present Inkay and Pumpkaboo, as the first two Pokémon they caught. Giovanni commends them for the success and logs out, making Team Rocket overjoyed. Clemont finishes the machine and Team Rocket praises him. They also have him fix the transportation machine and thank him for repairing that as well. Clemont returns to his friends at the Center, reporting he helped a scientist team. His friends tell him there are their fake counterparts that cause trouble in town and are determined to find them. In the night, James buries something, while Jessie anticipates the next day. The next day, Team Rocket, dressed as Ash, Bonnie and Serena, continue to cause trouble, knowing the twerps will come after them. The heroes learn of these fakes and track them down, at a tree. Team Rocket turns around and Jessie claims it was hard playing tasteless, making Serena annoyed. James claims he had enough of being stupid, annoying Ash, who even sees their Pikachu is nothing like his. Bonnie notices their Bonnie does not look cute and have a plush as Dedenne. Team Rocket takes their disguises off, while the heroes wonder why did they do this cosplay. Team Rocket activate the Heliolisk-like machine, making Clemont shocked and in total despair that the scientists he helped is Team Rocket. They activate the machine to capture Pikachu. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, but the machine absorbs electricity. Team Rocket praises Clemont, for that all was his idea. Pikachu uses Electro Ball, but is also absorbed. The machine retaliates and hits Pikachu, then grabs him and hands it to Jessie, who goes to place it into the transportation machine, made also by Clemont, who is even more embarrassed. The machine starts to malfunction and explodes, causing Team Rocket to blast off again, but they feel proud for capturing Pikachu. Ash goes after Pikachu, but Serena stops him from going in. Clemont explains this transport system is only for Pokémon, but he has an idea. He sends Bunnelby to dig a hole, to check where the system leads. Bunnelby leads the heroes to Team Rocket, who were about to take off. They send Inkay and Pumpkaboo to attack. Clemont uses a machine to absorb attacks, but it's improved. Inkay and Pumpkaboo use Psybeam, Dark Pulse and Shadow Ball, but the attacks are absorbed into the machine. Bunnelby uses Double Slap on Inkay and Mud Shot on Pumpkaboo, who lands on Jessie, who releases Pikachu by accident. Using Electro Ball, Pikachu blasts Team Rocket off. Ash thanks Clemont, who thinks this was his fault in the first place. Serena and Bonnie remind Clemont Team Rocket deceived him, so it is their fault too. Clemont's machine explodes again, leaving Clemont burned. At any rate, the heroes continue the journey, while Clemont shows them the blueprints for a new device. Quotes :"The future is NOT now thanks to TWERPS!" - Jessie Trivia *Similar to A Double Dilemma, Team Rocket disguises themselves as Norman, Caroline, May and Max to deceive other people. *"Who's That Pokémon?": Inkay (US) *"Pokémon Quiz": James' Inkay disguised as Pikachu (JP) *This episode aired in the United Kingdom earlier than the United States. Gallery The heroes face Team Rocket XY028 2.jpg Clemont activates the machine XY028 3.jpg Jessie has an idea XY028 4.jpg An "evil" version of Ash and Serena appear XY028 5.jpg The people see the vandals look different from the heroes XY028 6.jpg Team Rocket asks Clemont for help XY028 7.jpg Clemont fixes the machine XY028 8.jpg Giovanni expects success in Kalos XY028 9.jpg Clemont is worried about these fake people XY028 10.jpg Serena encounters fake Serena XY028 11.jpg Team Rocket activates the machine to capture Pikachu XY028 12.jpg Jessie takes Pikachu away XY028 13.jpg Team Rocket are about to head off XY028 14.jpg Clemont uses a new machine to fight back XY028 15.jpg Team Rocket about to be blasted off XY028 16.jpg Clemont's machine malfunctions XY028 17.jpg Clemont got burned XY028 18.jpg Clemont shows new blueprints XY028 19.jpg The heroes head to next town }} Category:Pokémon the Series: XY Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Team Rocket Category:Episodes focusing on Clemont Category:Episodes written by Yukiyoshi Ōhashi Category:Episodes storyboarded by Takenori Kawada Category:Episodes animated by Masaaki Iwane Category:Episodes directed by Yūji Asada